Adam Sandler
thumb Adam Sandler - pe numele sau complet Adam Richard Sandler - s-a nascut in Brooklyn, New York, pe 9 septembrie 1966. A fost crescut in Manchester, New Hampshire. Niciodata nu s-a gandit sa se foloseasca de darul sau umoristic intr-o cariera, insa isi realizeaza potentialul la varsta de 17 ani, incurajat de fratele sau sa participe la un spectacol de comedie dintr-un club din Boston. Cu un talent innascut in a face publicul sa rada, aspirantul comic isi cultiva talentul urmand Universitatea din New York, unde a obtinut o diploma in Arta. Cu o aparitie timpurie la The Cosby Show (1984-1988) si la un joc-emisiune la MTV, Remote Control (1987-1990), Adam Sandler devine foarte ocupat, cu tot mai multi fani, si obtine un rol ce coincide cu „descoperirea” lui de SNL, Dennis Miller la Los Angeles intr-un club de comedie. Sandler a fost ales pentru emisiunea de comedie Saturday Night Live (1991-1995), devenind unul dintre cei mai populari actori in doar cinci ani. Prima lui productie a fost Mixed Nuts and Coneheads; la scurt timp a jucat in Bill Madison. Anul 2000 a marcat o schimbare in preferintele sale: filmul romantic Punch Drunk Love (pentru care a fost nominalizat la Globul de Aur) si animatia 8 Crazy Nights. Sandler a aparut intr-un episod in "Pretul Corect", la care gazda era Bob Barker, iar acesta din urma apare intr-o scena din filmul Happy Gilmore. Adam Sandler a aparut de asemenea in ultima emisiune prezentata de Bob Barker, pe 17 mai 2007. Sandler si Rob Schneider au aparut fiecare in filmele celuilalt: The Hot Chick, The Animal, Deuce Bigalow, European Gigolo, The Longest Yard, Little Nicky, Big Daddy, Mr.Deeds, 50 First Dates, Watterboy, Eight Crazy Nights, Click, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. In 1993, Warner Brothers i-a propus lui Sandler sa inregistreze un album. Lansat in septembrie, „They're All Gonna Laugh at You” a cucerit publicul, fiind premiat cu discul de aur si nominalizat pentru Grammy. Titlul provine de la o expresie repetata din filmul horror Carrie, din anul 1976. Albumula fost inregistrat pe 25 iulie 1993 (The Hit factory, NY). Al doilea album de comedie a aparut pe 13 februarie 1996 si s-a intitulat „What the Hell Happened to Me?”. Al treilea album, "What's Your Name" a aparut pe 16 septembrie 1997, iar al patrulea, „Stan and Judy's Kid”, a aparut in 1999. In anul 2004, pe 13 iulie a fost lansat un alt album - „Shhh...Don't Tell”. Pe 22 iunie 2003, Adam Sandler se casatoreste cu actrita Jacqueline Samantha Titone. Impreuna sunt parintii lui Sadie Madison Sandler,nascuta pe 6 mai 2006 in Cedars-Sinai (Los Angeles). Sandler a facut o donatie de 1 milion de dolari la clubul Boys and Girls in octombrie 2007, iar in 2008 a contribuit cu bani la campania prezidentiala a lui Ruby Giuliani. S-a mutat in New Hampshire la varsta de 5 ani. I-a fost iubita actrita Alicia Silverstone. S-a casatorit cu Jackie Sandler in 22 iunie 2003. Tatal lui a fost electrician, fratele lui este avocat, o sora este dentista si una chelnerita. Este un fan:al echipei Yankee, al lui Van Halen si Styx. Este prieten cu: Chris Rock, Norm MacDonald, David Spade and Rob Schneider. ---- Filmografie: 1. Pretend Wife (2011) (in productie) .... 2. The Zookeeper (2010) (in productie) .... Monkey (voce) 3. Grown Ups - Untitled Adam Sandler (2010) (in productie) .... Lenny Feder 4. Funny People - Tipi simpatici (2009) .... George Simmons 5. Bedtime Stories - Povesti de adormit copiii (2008) .... Skeeter Bronson 6. VH1 Rock Honors: The Who (2008) .... Propriul rol 7. VH1 Rock Honors (2008) .... Propriul rol 8. You Don't Mess with the Zohan - Nu te pune cu Zohan (2008) .... Zohan Dvir 9. Night of Too Many Stars: An Overbooked Concert for Autism Education (2008) .... Propriul rol 10. I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry - Va declar sot si... sotie? (2007) .... Chuck Levine 11. A Celebration of Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television (2007) .... Propriul rol 12. Reign Over Me (2007) .... Charlie Fineman 13. Legends: Rodney Dangerfield (2006) .... Propriul rol 14. Click - Click - Zapand prin viata (2006) .... Michael Newman 15. The Longest Yard - Echipa Sfarma-Tot (2005) .... Paul Crewe 16. New Year's Eve with Carson Daly (2004) .... Propriul rol 17. Spanglish (2004) .... John Clasky 18. The Dating Scene (2004) .... Propriul rol 19. 50 First Dates - Mereu la prima intalnire (2004) .... Henry Roth 20. My Buddy Jack (2003) .... Propriul rol 21. Skull Session: The Making of 'Anger Management' (2003) .... Propriul rol 22. Blossoms & Blood (2003) .... Barry Egan 23. Anger Management - Al naibii tratament! (2003) .... Dave Buznik 24. Stupidity (2003) .... Propriul rol 25. Couch (2003) .... Couch Testing Man 26. The Hot Chick - Puicuta cu cocosel (2002) .... Bongo Player 27. Eight Crazy Nights (2002) .... Davey, Whitey, Eleanore & Deer 28. Punch-Drunk Love - Ametit de Dragoste (2002) .... Barry Egan 29. Diet Coke with Lemon Celebrates 40 Years of Laughter: At the Improv (2002) .... Propriul rol 30. Mr. Deeds - Dl. Deeds - Mostenitor fara voie (2002) .... Longfellow Deeds 31. TV Tales (Serial TV) (2002) .... Propriul rol 32. Reel Comedy: Mr. Deeds (2002) .... Propriul rol 33. The Movie Loft (Serial TV) (2001) .... Propriul rol 34. The Animal - Animalul (2001) .... Townie 35. Wild Desk Ride (2001) .... Propriul rol / panelist 36. Satan's Top Forty (2001) .... Propriul rol 37. Little Nicky - Copiii Iadului (2000) .... Nicky 38. The 26th Annual People's Choice Awards (2000) .... Propriul rol / Winner for Favorite Motion Picture Star in a Comedy 39. Jim Carrey Uncensored (2000) .... Propriul rol 40. Big Daddy - Un tatic grozav (1999) .... Sonny Koufax 41. MTV Movie Special: Big Daddy (1999) .... Propriul rol 42. Saturday Night Live: The Best of Dana Carvey (1999) .... Propriul rol/Various Characters 43. The Making of 'Big Daddy' (1999) .... Propriul rol 44. The Waterboy - Baiatul cu apa rece (1998) .... Robert 'Bobby' Boucher Jr. 45. The Bad Boys of Saturday Night Live (1998) .... Propriul rol / Various Characters 46. Dirty Work - O slujba murdara (1998) .... Satan 47. The Wedding Singer - Nunta cu cantec (1998) .... Robbie Hart 48. Bulletproof - Antiglont (1996) .... Archie Moses 49. Happy Gilmore - Ghinionistul (1996) .... Happy Gilmore 50. Comedy Central Canned Ham (Serial TV) (1996) .... Propriul rol 51. Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me? (1996) .... Propriul rol 52. Billy Madison (1995) .... Billy Madison 53. Mixed Nuts - Incurcaturi sentimentale (1994) .... Louie 54. Airheads - Rockerii ataca radioul (1994) .... Pip 55. HBO First Look (Serial TV) (1994) .... Propriul rol 56. Episode #19.2 (1993) .... Various 57. Coneheads - Capete Ascutite (1993) .... Carmine 58. Shakes the Clown (1992) .... Dink the Clown 59. Testing Dirty (1990) .... Drug Dealer 60. Going Overboard (1989) .... Schecky Moskowitz 61. Remote Control (Serial TV) (1987) .... Various Roles 62. Episode #19.20 (1994) .... Various ---- Producator: 1. The Zookeeper (2010) (in productie) 2. Born to Be a Star (2010) (in productie) 3. Grown Ups - Untitled Adam Sandler (2010) (in productie) 4. Scared Guys (2010) (in productie) 5. Paul Blart: Mall Cop - Paul, mare politist la mall (2009) 6. The Shortcut (2009) 7. Bedtime Stories - Povesti de adormit copiii (2008) 8. The House Bunny - Iepurasul casei (2008) 9. You Don't Mess with the Zohan - Nu te pune cu Zohan (2008) 10. Strange Wilderness - Tantalai in salbaticie (2008) 11. Rules of Engagement (Serial TV) (2007) 12. The Benchwarmers - Rezerve de lux (2006) 13. Gay Robot (2006) 14. Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005) 15. The Longest Yard - Echipa Sfarma-Tot (2005) 16. Anger Management - Al naibii tratament! (2003) 17. The Hot Chick - Puicuta cu cocosel (2002) 18. Eight Crazy Nights (2002) 19. The Master of Disguise - Maestrul Deghizarilor (2002) 20. Mr. Deeds - Dl. Deeds - Mostenitor fara voie (2002) 21. Joe Dirt (2001) 22. The Animal - Animalul (2001) 23. Little Nicky - Copiii Iadului (2000) 24. Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo - Un gigolo de doi bani (1999) 25. Big Daddy - Un tatic grozav (1999) 26. The Waterboy - Baiatul cu apa rece (1998) 27. Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me? (1996) ---- Scenarist: 1. Born to Be a Star (2010) (in productie) 2. Grown Ups - Untitled Adam Sandler (2010) (in productie) 3. You Don't Mess with the Zohan - Nu te pune cu Zohan (2008) 4. Eight Crazy Nights (2002) 5. Little Nicky - Copiii Iadului (2000) 6. Big Daddy - Un tatic grozav (1999) 7. The Waterboy - Baiatul cu apa rece (1998) 8. Happy Gilmore - Ghinionistul (1996) 9. Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me? (1996) 10. Billy Madison (1995) 11. Going Overboard (1989) 12. Remote Control (Serial TV) (1987) Categorie:Divertisment